


Oh cinnamon, my cinnamon

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anesthesia, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: “You were supposed to be fasting an hour ago.” Lance argued as Shiro's gaze followed him from the living room to the kitchen, where Lance put the dirtied plate in the ever-growing pile of dishes in the sink.“It's my birthday.” Shiro pouted, words muffled from the remaining bit of chocolate cake on his tongue.“It's your birthday tomorrow.” Lance corrected, smiling as he ran some warm water on the plate to start scrubbing the plastered on cake crumbs off.“Yeah, but I'm gonna be loopy as hell for most of it.” Shiro chewed his last bite and continued to whine.“You wanted to get your wisdom teeth out as soon as possible, that was the closest date they had.” Lance shrugged, wiping his hands on a towel by the sink.~~~~~~Or, modern au where Shiro's high as a kite on laughing gas. Lance is just trying to survive the day.





	Oh cinnamon, my cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Toffeecoco1 for the Shiro birthday exchange! Love you Cici 💕

“Babe, you need to go to sleep.” Lance stole the plate from Shiro's lap, leaving his fiance with nothing but the tiny piece of cake left in his mouth from his last bite.  
Shiro stared at him with nothing but betrayal shining in his smokey irises.  
Lance just rolled his eyes in response.  
“You were supposed to be fasting an hour ago.” Lance argued as Shiro's gaze followed him from the living room to the kitchen, where Lance put the dirtied plate in the ever-growing pile of dishes in the sink.  
“It's my birthday.” Shiro pouted, words muffled from the remaining bit of chocolate cake on his tongue.  
“It's your birthday tomorrow.” Lance corrected, smiling as he ran some warm water on the plate to start scrubbing the plastered on cake crumbs off.  
“Yeah, but I'm gonna be loopy as hell for most of it.” Shiro chewed his last bite and continued to whine.  
“You wanted to get your wisdom teeth out as soon as possible, that was the closest date they had.” Lance shrugged, wiping his hands on a towel by the sink.  
“Hmph.” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, acting like a toddler refusing to obey the set time for bedtime. 

Lance shook his head in disapproval, before dragging Shiro to bed. 

Shiro was out like a light the second he was curled up next to Lance like a scared kitten during a thunderstorm. 

Lance quietly snorted when Shiro even started to purr.  
Hopefully his fiance wouldn't be too upset when he woke up. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

‘Hopefully’ definitely didn't do anything. 

Shiro came out of the bedroom in the morning, head hanging low as he stuck out his bottom lip when he saw the cinnamon covered pancakes on the table in front of Lance. 

“I'm not letting you eat just because you look like a kicked puppy, Takashi.” Lance shook his head as he scrolled through his phone. 

Shiro actually made a wincing sound, like he just got his tail stepped on. 

“Not gonna work on me, big guy.” Lance abandoned his half-eaten breakfast and threw a jacket on. Shiro was dressed in a white T-shirt and sweatpants, which was good enough for surgery. Plus, Lance wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible so Shiro had less time to chicken out of the operation.  
Shiro slumped his shoulders and followed Lance out the door. 

~~~~~~

“Takashi Shirogane?” The nurse called out to the waiting room, waiting for a person with a corresponding name make their presence known. 

Lance bolted up, grabbing Shiro's remaining arm so quickly Lance thought he pulled it out of his socket. 

“It's him.” Lance clarified, pointing to his fiance trying to blend into the disgusting cushioned chairs with floral designs from the 70s.  
The nurse nodded with a bubbly smile, motioning for them to follow her back. 

Lance yanked Shiro up, his fiance pouting as he limped over to a bright room with a large dentist's chair in the center, a tray off to the side filled with various tools and gauze. 

“If I can have Mr. Shirogane have a seat right over here…” The nurse patted the chair before typing something into a computer attached to the wall.  
Shiro grumbled a protest before climbing into the chair, puffing his cheeks out and crossing his arms across his chest as he laid back. 

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask that your friend leaves at this time.” The nurse placed a paper bib over Shiro's plain T-shirt, which was already stained from that one time the couple had tried gardening and the one time Shiro tried to bake before the fire alarm was set off.  
“Yeah, it's good.” Lance said, placing a chaste kiss to Shiro's forehead.  
“Promise you'll be good?” Lance whispered as the nurse prepped Shiro for IV sedation.  
Shiro huffed out the most upset “yes” Lance had ever heard before the nurse officially kicked him out and threw him back into the waiting room. 

~~~~~~

 

“Mr. McClain?” The same nurse's voice boomed out into the waiting room not an hour later. 

“He wasn't responding great to the IV sedative, so we gave him some nitrous oxide throughout the entire procedure just to calm him down a bit.” The nurse explained as she guided Lance through a few hallways to find Shiro's room. 

“He dozed off for a little bit. It's not a deep sleep- he'll probably wake up when he hears you approach.” The nurse cracked open the door to the operation room, giving a hand motion as to tell Lance to hurry up already. 

Shiro was mess in the chair. His cheeks were red and full of gauze, and his bib had strings of blood dripping down the flimsy paper. 

“Hey, babe.” Lance knelt down so he was face level with Shiro, drool spilling out of his fiance's mouth and the back of his mouth flooded with cotton balls and gauze already drenched in blood. 

Shiro awakened suddenly, rapidly blinking his eyes open and trying to suck spit back into his mouth. 

“No, no, no, don't do that.” Lance pointed to Shiro's mouth, handing him the ends of his bib to wipe his mouth on.  
Shiro gave a dopey smile, still not listening to Lance's orders.  
Instead, Shiro reached out to touch Lance's face, pulling back a few inches away to place his index finger on his own nose.  
Lance brushed it off as best as he could as he wiped Shiro's mouth for him.  
Shiro hummed as Lance did, purring into Lance's touch. 

“You're pretty. Like cinnamon. And you smell like cinnamon. I wan'na call you cinnamon.” Shiro slurred his words as the oral surgeon began giving Lance gauze replacements and strict instructions.  
“Sure, yeah, cinnamon.” Lance muttered, sighing over some new form shoved in his face.  
“Yay! Cinnamon!” Shiro exclaimed loudly, squirming in the dentist's chair like it was an elaborate jail cell. 

“Cinnamooooon…” Shiro whinied as Lance finished signing a few more documents.  
“What is it, baby?” Lance decided to play along while the nurse got a wheelchair- there was no way Shiro could walk. He was too loopy for anything, really.  
“I wan'na gooooooo.” Shiro complained, trying to push the cotton balls out of his mouth before Lance stopped him.  
“We can go home. Are you sure you want to?” Lance asked. Shiro looked like he was having the time of his life.  
“Yeeees.” Shiro added far too many vowels as the nurse returned to the room and helped load Shiro into a wheelchair.  
“They ripped my gums open with a tiny knife.” Shiro stated with excitement bubbling in his tone as Lance pushed him into the waiting room, in front of the fish tank.  
“There you go, baby. Go look at the fishes.” Lance cooed like Shiro was a baby. At this point, he kind of was.  
Lance finished checking out with no problems, only to find Shiro tapping the glass quickly and pointing to a orange striped fish.  
“Where's Nemo's father?” Shiro asked, deadpan.  
“He's...uh... Australia?” Lance shrugged.  
“Damn. Everybody is in Australia now. Quack quack.” Shiro relaxed against the back of the wheelchair.  
Lance didn't understand the meaning of that sentence, and really didn't want to dissect it. 

Shiro was high as hell on laughing gas was all Lance could worry about now, considering Lance had to keep closing the passenger's side window because Shiro wanted to mimic the poodle they saw on the way home by sticking his head out the window. 

When they arrived home, Shiro refused to get out of the car.  
Lance had to carry his fiance from the car to the couch. 

“I wish I was a small man.” Shiro said later after a tiny nap, the gas's effects obviously not fully fading yet. 

Lance nearly split out his sandwich. 

“You...you mean a baby?” Lance tried to conceal his laugher.  
“Yeah. A baby. That's a funny name. They're just small men.” Shiro's odd and adorable loopy grin returned as the TV buzzed with some sitcom on for background noise. 

Shiro continued to say stupid things throughout the night, leaving Lance's Twitter feed filled with his fiance's dumb ponderings. 

It made for a pretty good birthday for Lance, at least.  
For Shiro, not so much. 

Needless to say, Shiro was embarrassed when he heard about what he had said that night.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
